vinculos
by sakujari-14
Summary: Jiraiya a muerto ,naruto esta destrozado culpa todo a tsunade y se va de la aldea - narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada este fic no es mío es de mi amigo **AlexSC4ever** y tengo toda su autorización para publicarlo en este foro ..Bueno sin más comenzamos

Naruto: blablabla - Dialogo  
>Naruto: <em>blablabla<em> - Pensamiento  
>Kyuubi: blablabla - Solo para Kyuubi y otros bijuus<p>

**Capítulo I****  
><strong>**Desertor - Primera Parte**

Naruto estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que Tsunade le decía. Tenía que ser un error. Tenía que serlo.

Naruto: Tsunade… no puedes hablar en serio. Ero-senin no puede estar…

Tsunade: Lo siento Naruto. Pero es la verdad. Jiraiya murió en una batalla contra Pain.

Naruto miro a los ojos a Tsunade y se dio cuenta que no mentía. No lo soporto más, y rompió a llorar.

Naruto: Por que?... por que?... no es justo... el... el era mi única familia y a ahora… ahora… estoy solo… solo… de nuevo…

Sakura no soportaba ver esto. El incansable Naruto, de fuerte determinación y gran valentía, lloraba desconsoladamente. Y ella, como siempre, no podía ayudarlo. Y eso le dolía.

Tsunade: Naruto, por favor, cálmate. Jiraiya dio su vida por el bien de la aldea. Y por eso debes sentirte orgulloso. El fue un gran ninja y un gran hombre.

Naruto: Tu lo enviaste a esa misión?

Tsunade: Perdón?

Naruto: Tu lo enviaste a esa misión?

Tsunade: … Si. Yo lo envié a una misión de espionaje a la aldea de la Lluvia. No estaba en mis planes ni en los suyos pelear contra el líder de Akatsuki.

Naruto: Esa es tu excusa?

Tsunade: Que?

Naruto: Con eso quieres decir que no tienes ninguna responsabilidad en su muerte? Con eso crees que te vas a lavar la manos y escapar de tu responsabilidad?

Tsunade: Naruto, cuida tus modales! Yo soy la Hokage de esta villa, recuerda eso!

Naruto: Si el hubiera sido el Hokage, tu nunca hubieras tenido esa misión. Si no hubiera sido por el, tu estarías en algún bar llorando borracha por haber perdido todo tu dinero en algún casino de mala muerte.

Tsunade no podía creer lo que oía. Las palabras de Naruto estaban cargadas de cólera, tristeza, resentimiento y… de verdad. De una cruda verdad.

Shizume: Naruto, respeta a Tsunade-sama! Ella es la Hokage!

Naruto: No Shizume! No me callare! No esta vez!

Sai: Naruto…

Sakura: Por favor Naruto. Contrólate. Tsunade-sama se siente muy mal por lo que ha pasado.

Naruto: Si, ella llorara. Pero al final se repondrá. Total, es la Hokage. Hace y deshace en la villa. Tiene su cara esculpida en una montaña. Y será por siempre recordada. Pero, y Jiraiya? Que recibió a cambio de dar su vida? Su nombre en el monumento a los caídos y unas bonitas palabras en su funeral, si es que hay un funeral. Quien lo va a recordar como el gran hombre que fue? Cuando yo muera, quien hablara del gran sannin Jiraiya-sama? No del ninja, sino del hombre. Quien?

Tsunade: Es suficiente! Una palabra mas y serás encarcelado!

Naruto: El te amaba.

Tsunade se callo después de ese comentario.

Naruto: El te amaba. Más que a su propia vida. Y tu solo le diste golpes y sufrimiento. Nunca le diste una oportunidad. Jamás. Y ahora lo mandaste a su muerte. Bonita forma de trata a un "compañero" de toda la vida.

Tsunade: Kakashi, por favor arresta a Uzumaki.

Kakashi dudo un momento. Pero la fría mirada de la Hokage lo hizo actuar.

Naruto: No lo hagas Kakashi-sensei. Si alguien intenta apresarme, romperé el sello del Kyuubi.

Todos se alarmaron con esto.

Sakura: De que hablas?

Naruto: Si alguien intenta detenerme, liberare a Kyuubi. Lo diré de esta manera, si yo caigo, me los llevo conmigo al infierno.

Tsunade: Puedes retirarte Uzumaki. Pero debo decirte que serás dado de baja. Dejaras de ser un ninja de Konoha.

Naruto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir lanzo sus últimas palabras.

Naruto: Deje de serlo en el momento en que Jiraiya-sama murió.

Y se fue dando un portazo.

Todos en la sala estaban conmocionados. Nadie esperaba esa reacción de Naruto.

Tsunade: Eso es todo pueden retirarse. Shizume por favor, trae los papeles necesarios para darle de baja a Uzumaki.

Shizume: Enseguida Tsunade-sama.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, no pensara en darle de baja a Naruto, verdad? El solo esta algo confundido.

Tsunade: Mi decisión es irrevocable. Por favor retírense.

Todos salieron de la habitación. Al estar sola, Tsunade se puso a llorar. En un día, perdió a las dos personas más importantes para ella.

Tsunade: Jiraiya… perdóname… lo perdí… perdí a Naruto…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto se tiro a su cama. No podía recordar un día más terrible que este. De nuevo estaba solo. Tsunade lo había dado de baja, así que ahora no había marcha atrás. Tendría que irse de la aldea. Sus acciones mataron a sus sueños. Dios… en un día perdió a su maestro, perdió a su madre, perdió a su amor, perdió su patria, perdió sus sueños. Si, lo perdió todo…

Excepto…

Naruto: _Kyuubi, estas allí?_

Kyuubi: **Si pequeño, acá estoy. Al fin lo has logrado. Te desligaste por completo de esta patética aldea. Ahora, cumple tu amenaza y libérame para poder destruir este lugar hasta sus cimientos.**

Naruto: _No. Si lo hago moriré. Y en estos momentos no puedo morir._

Kyuubi: **Que podría detenerte a liberarme? **

Naruto: _Venganza._

Kyuubi se relamía ante esa idea. El chico había cambiado… a su gusto.

Kyuubi: **Venganza?**

Naruto: _Si. Buscare y matare al maldito que mato a Jiraiya-sama. Luego, matare a todos los demás miembros de Akatsuki._

Kyuubi: **Y?**

Naruto: _Y después… matare al concejo de Konoha por hacer mi vida un infierno._

Kyuubi: **jajajajajaja… mocoso, creas que podrás hacer eso tu solo?**

Naruto: _No, por eso te estoy hablando. Quiero tu ayuda. Quiero que me entrenes, quiero tus conocimientos. Quiero tu poder._

Kyuubi no podía sentirse más ansioso. Pronto escaparía de su prisión.

Kyuubi: **De acuerdo niño. Te ayudare. Con la condición de que cuando logres tus objetivos me liberaras.**

Naruto: _De acuerdo, pero solo si tu prometes no atacar ni a Sakura-chan ni a Sasuke._

Kyuubi: **Tenemos un trato.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura estaba sentada en el banco donde Sasuke la dejo la noche que abandono la aldea. Esa fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida. Pero ahora, vivía la peor.

Sakura: _Naruto, como has podido. Acaso tú ya olvidaste tus sueños. Tan grande es tu dolor._ Tal vez, tenga razón. Nunca lo he conocido realmente. _Pero, nunca espere que se derrumbara. Eso es lo que lo hace tan terrible. Que se haya rendido a la venganza._Igual que Sasuke.

?: Oye Sakura!

Sakura volteo a ver quien la llamaba. Se encontro con el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.

Ino: Oye frentezota que haces sentado sola con esa expresión tan triste.

Sakura no respondio de inmediato.

Sakura: Naruto… ha sido dado de baja. Es muy probable que abandone la aldea.

Shika: Que?

Chouji: Debe haber algún error. Eso es imposible.

Sakura: No, no lo es. Yo lo vi todo. Enloqueció de rabia al saber que Jiraiya-sama estaba muerto.

Ino: Pero, que paso son sus sueños? Lo va abandonar todo? Ese no es el Naruto que conocemos.

Sakura: Tienes razón, no es el Naruto que conocemos. Por que nunca conocimos al verdadero Naruto.

Shika: Que quieres decir?

Sakura: No es obvio. Ninguno de nosotros sabe nada acerca de Naruto. Yo no se nada de Naruto. No se de su infancia, no se que hace cuando simplemente dice "me voy a entrenar", no he entrado nunca a su casa. No merezco ser su amiga. Soy una persona terrible.

Sakura ponía todo su esfuerzo en no llorar. Ino se percato de esto.

Ino: Shikamaru, anda ha hablar con Naruto. Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo entrar en razón.

Shika: De acuerdo Ino.

Ino: Chouji, busca a todos y cuéntales lo que ha pasado. Entre todos, tal vez podamos hacer que reintegren a Naruto.

Chouji: Si Ino.

Una vez los dos chicos se fueron, Ino se sentó al lado de Sakura y la abrazo.

Sakura: Ino…

Ino: Deshógate Sakura… has sufrido mucho hoy.

Sakura no aguanto más y estallo en lágrimas.

Sakura: Naruto… por que…

contuara...

por favor comenten y la seguiré lo mas rápido que pueda


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II****  
><strong>**Desertor - Segunda Parte**

Shikamaru observo el edificio enfrente de él. Era viejo, muy viejo. Realmente era difícil crear que alguien viviera allí. De la puerta de la casa de al frente salio Naruto, con una gran mochila colgada al hombro. Este pego un papel en la puerta de su casa. Al voltear vio a Shikamaru, le saludaba con la mano. El no respondió al saludo.

Rápidamente, Shikamaru noto algo diferente en su amigo. No era el Naruto que conocía. Aquel que transmitía confianza y seguridad. No. De este Naruto se podía sentir un gran resentimiento e ira. Pero aun así, el estaba ahí para calmarlo. Había que parecer tranquilo.

Shika: Oe, Naruto, a donde vas con esa mochila.

Naruto se acerco al Nara. Para el, era muy claro el motivo de su visita.

Naruto: Déjate de rodeos. Ya debes saber lo que paso o no estarías aquí.

Shika: De acuerdo. Sakura me dijo que has sido dado de baja.

Naruto: Lo sabía.

Shika: Dime, por que has sido dado de baja?

Naruto: Bueno, debe ser por que le dije al fin sus verdades a Tsunade. O tal vez por que amenace con soltar el Kyuubi en Konoha.

Shika: El Kyuubi? Como podrías soltar…

Naruto: Eso es algo que no pienso decirte.

Naruto saco un kunai y se puso a jugar con el. Shikamaru lo vio a los ojos y noto una extraña mezcla de ira y dolor en ellos.

Shika: Sabes Naruto, tu siempre has dicho que lo único que tienes son tus sueños. Así que dime, realmente lo vas a dejar todo? Tus ojos dicen que estas furioso, pero también dicen que estas triste. Mira, por que no te relajas un rato y hablamos de esto.

Naruto: jajajajajaja… Hablar de esto? De que podríamos hablar tu y yo?

Shika: Yo también perdí a mi maestro, se como te sientes.

En un movimiento rápido, Naruto tomo del cuello a Shikamaru.

Naruto: Que sabes como me siento? Realmente crees que sabes como me siento? Yo no he perdido a mi maestro. He perdido a mi familia. A la única persona que siempre estuvo conmigo.

Naruto soltó a Shikamaru y lo lanzo al piso.

Naruto: El día en que quedes totalmente solo en el mundo, ese día búscame y dime que sabes como me siento.

Shika: Tu… tu no estas solo… tienes amigos… tienes a Kakashi-sensei… tienes… tienes a Sakura.

Naruto miro fijamente a Shikamaru mientras su mano todavía sostenía el kunai. Dejar a Sakura era la decisión más difícil que tuvo que tomar. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Naruto: … Mis acciones no serán perdonadas por la Hokage. Aunque quisiera, y no quiero, ya no seré ninja de esta aldea. Además si me quedo aquí no podría conseguir mi venganza.

Shika: Hablas como Sasuke.

Una patada en el estomago fue su respuesta.

Naruto: Tú y yo no tenemos más de que hablar. Me voy… pero antes…

Naruto lanzo el kunai hacia la puerta de su casa. Justo en el papel que dejo colgado. Un sello explosivo.

Naruto: Boom.

El departamento de Naruto exploto de una manera impresionante. Parecía que Naruto había dejado sellos explosivos dentro de la casa. La vieja estructura se vino abajo casi de inmediato, totalmente envuelta en llamas.

Naruto: No se si los vecinos habrán estado en casa. Pero a decir verdad, me da lo mismo.

Shikamaru veía horrorizado lo que había echo su amigo. Volteo para verlo a la cara. Con una media sonrisa, este le devolvió la mirada. Se despidió con la mano, dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar. Shikamaru se empezó a incorporar. Tenia que detenerlo, al menos hasta que alguien fuera en su auxilio.

Shika: Detente.

Naruto paro y dio media vuelta.

Naruto: Crees que podrás detenerme. No puedes ni mantenerte en…

De pronto, Naruto sintió el cuerpo rígido. Se maldijo a si mismo por caer en tan obvia trampa.

Shika: Kage mane no jutsu, completado. Tu explosión debe haber alarmado a toda la aldea. Así que estate tranquilo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos… Naruto, juntos podremos resolver esto.

Naruto, ante estas palabras, bajo la cabeza.

Shika: Estas confundido. No piensas claramente. Pero no te preocupes. Yo y todos nuestros amigos te ayudaremos. No estás solo. Recuérdalo siempre. Que me dices, amigo?

Naruto levanto la cara, pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Lanzo un suspiro.

Naruto: Qué que digo? Digo que…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, y Shikamaru retrocedió. El azul cielo había desaparecido para dar lugar a un rojo sangre. El Nara nunca había visto algo tan atemorizante.

Naruto: Ya casi no tienes chakra. Pero yo... yo tengo de sobra.

Un chakra rojizo empezó a cubrir al rubio. La fuerza de Naruto se incremento tanto, que Shikamaru no pudo mantenerlo atrapado más tiempo.

Naruto: Ahora, tengo que irme. Pero para que no me causes problemas…

Naruto corrió hacia Shikamaru. Este saco un kunai, listo para dar batalla. El chakra rojizo de Naruto se acumulo en su mano y tomo una forma de espiral.

Naruto: Toma esto… Rasengan demoníaco!

Shikamaru no pudo hacer nada para evitar el ataque. La patada que había recibido en el estomago le había hecho daños internos. No tenia forma de para al que fuera su amigo.

Naruto impacto el rasengan en el pecho del Nara. Este salio disparado hacia atrás unos 10 metros antes de chocar contra un poste de luz. Naruto se volteo, listo para retirarse. Pero no sin antes decirle sus últimas palabras.

Naruto: Adiós "amigo". Cuídate. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kiba: Que! Estas seguro!

Chouji: Si. Sakura nos lo dijo.

Kiba: No puedo creerlo.

Chouji había reunido a todos sus amigos. La reacción ante las noticias de la destitución de Naruto fue de un asombro general.

Lee: Que vamos a hacer? No podemos permitir que Naruto-kun sea dado de baja.

Chouji: Shikamaru fue ha hablar con el. Lo mejor será ir a buscarlo. Entre todos, podremos hacer que Naruto sea reintegrado.

Tenten: Es una buena idea.

Shino: Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarlo.

Neji: Entonces vamos... Hinata-sama, que pasa? Esta muy callada.

Hinata, que se mantenía alejada del grupo, se acerco a su primo.

Hinata: No… no es nada Neji-niisan… es solo que… estoy preocupada por… Naruto-kun…

Lee: Entonces corramos. No podemos dejar que la llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun se extinga.

Tenten: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Lee.

En ese momento se oyó un estallido. Un humo negro se expandía por todo el cielo.

Kiba: Que demonios fue eso!

Neji activo el byakugan.

Neji: Una explosión… viene del barrio de Naruto. Naruto esta allí con Shikamaru... pero Shikamaru esta en el piso. Debemos ir de inmediato.

Todos empezaron a correr, preocupados por sus amigos. Neji, que seguía con el byakugan activo, se paro en seco al ver un extraño chakra salir de Naruto. Pero lo que lo desencajo totalmente es el ataque del rubio al pelinegro.

Kiba: Neji! Por que te detienes? Debemos apurarnos.

Neji: No… debemos preparar un plan.

Todos frenaron al oír esas palabras. Rápidamente, se acercaron a Neji.

Tenten: A que te refieres?

Neji: Naruto… Naruto ha atacado a Shikamaru…

Hinata se estremeció al oír eso.

Kiba/Lee: Que!

Tenten: Eso es imposible.

Chouji: Naruto nunca atacaría a Shikamaru.

Shino: Estas totalmente seguro.

Neji: Si… creo que Naruto esta planeando algo nada bueno… Muy bien, desde este momento esta es una misión de captura. Uzumaki Naruto debe ser capturado vivo y puesto a disposición de la Hokage. Entendido?

Nadie dijo nada,

Neji: Entendido!

Todos: Si.

Neji: Muy bien. Andando.

Todos volvieron a ponerse en marcha, mucho mas preocupados por el comportamiento de su amigo. Especialmente, cierta kunoichi.

Hinata: _Naruto-kun... por favor… tu no eres así… Naruto-kun…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sakura estaba un poco más calmada. Ino le decía que entre todos solucionarían este problema y Naruto volvería a estar en servicio activo.

Ino: Bien Sakura, Shikamaru ya debería haber hablado con Naruto. Así que ya debe estar más calmado. Vamos a verlo?

Sakura: Si… ahora hay que hacer que lo perdone Tsu…

Una explosión le impidió terminar la frase.

Ino: Que fue eso!

Sakura: Una explosión... _no, no puede ser…_ Ino, ve rápido a la casa de Naruto yo voy a avisarle a Tsunade-sama.

Ino: De acuerdo. Te veo allí.

Sakura espero a que Ino se perdiera de vista para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

Sakura: _Dios… que este equivocada… por Dios que este equivocada…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tsunade llenaba el que quizás era el único documento que jamás creyó llenar. Los papeles para darle de baja a Naruto estaban casi listos. Ella sentía que no era lo correcto, pero no podía permitir que el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi ande amenazando a toda la aldea con liberar a su prisionero. Y aunque estaba totalmente concentrada, era imposible no oír aquella explosión.

Tsunade: Pero que?... Dios… Shizume!

La aludida apareció frente a la Hokage.

Shizume: Si, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Manda a un equipo ANBU a investigar esa explosión. Y avisa a los guardias que nadie tiene permitido entrar o salir de la aldea.

Shizume: De inmediato.

Dicho esto, Shizume desapareció.

Tsunade volvió a mirar por la ventana. El humo provenía del barrio de Naruto sin duda alguna. Tsunade se sentó en su silla y saco el periódico de la mañana y un boleto de lotería que había comprado. Se había sacado el premio mayor.

Tsunade: _Maldición…_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Naruto corría entre las calles. Para su suerte, la explosión había asustado a los civiles, así que las calles estaban vacías. Pero en cualquier momento podía encontrarse con algún ninja. Podría acabar con muchos, pero no podría con todos. Había que irse pero ya. Y Kyuubi también era de la misma idea.

Kyuubi: **Idiota. Tenias que hacer ese espectáculo. Ahora todos los ninjas de la aldea nos estarán buscando. Y cuando el chico ese despierte, te podría hacer encarcelar.**

Naruto: _No despertara en un rato. Solo hay que ser rápidos. Irnos lo más pronto posible._

Kyuubi: **Entonces muévete… **

Naruto: _De acuerdo, nada me detendrá ahor…_

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Alguien lo había tomado del cuello y jalado hacia un callejón. Naruto se incorporo rápidamente para acabar con aquel que lo había golpeado. Pero al ver el rostro de su captor, la duda lo invadió.

Kyuubi: **Que pasa mocoso?**

Naruto: _Luego hablamos._

Naruto desvió la mirada. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía avergonzado.

?: Parece que no me equivoque.

Naruto: Por favor… No hagas esto, Sakura.

Sakura: No pienso retroceder.

Naruto: Mis acciones no tienen perdón. Si me quedo seré encarcelado. Eso es lo que quieres? Quieres que me pudra en prisión?

Naruto la vio a los ojos. Los siempre amables y hermosos ojos jade de Sakura ahora reflejaban ira y determinación.

Sakura: Naruto, así tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas, no dejare que te vayas.

Naruto meneo la cabeza y suspiro.

Naruto: Entonces no me dejas otra opción.

Así Naruto se puso en guardia, dispuesto a acabar con la única persona a la que nunca pensó enfrentarse.


End file.
